This invention relates to the conversion of butadiene (1,3). In its preferred form, the invention provides a novel process for the production of higher molecular weight hydrocarbons, such as isopentane, triptane, benzene, ethyl benzene, toluene, etc., utilizing a feedstock of butadiene (1,3) and methanol.